ENTRE DOS SERPIENTES
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: Sin querer Petunia ayuda a su sobrino a cambiar su forma de ver la vida y dos sly aprovechan eso a su favor.


ENTRE DOS SERPIENTES.

 _LUCIUS/HARRY/SEVERUS_

Lucius normalmente es una persona paciente en estos momentos no había quedado con el líder de slytherin que se vieran en su casa hace dos horas pero no había llegado así qué llevo a Hogwarts desdé la sala de las serpientes ahora se dirigía al aula donde suponía que se encontraba metido haciendo una poción era lo único que podía hacer que se olvidará de una copa con su viejo amigo al abrir la puerta lo que vio lo dejó congelado unos instantes su amigo inclinado sobre un joven lo besaba mientras este se resistía.

Harry había sentido un extraño presentimiento desdé que inicio su quinto curso su primera semana fue más o menos normal su amistad con sus amigos se desgastó en vacaciones su tía lo llevó con una psiquiatra para según ella volverlo normal no paso eso pero su psiquiatra le hizo ver la verdad de muchas cosas como:

1-Tus amigos son incondiciales en cualquier situación y siempre estás sobre cualquier persona o autoridad cosa que no sucedió con sus amigos que nada más el director les ordenó no escribirle lo hicieron.

2-Los adultos son los responsables de la seguridad de los alumnos, la muerte de Cedric no fue su culpa.

3-Si su director no lo dejaba vivir con su padrino era porque lo hacía para manipularlo, y busca otra cosa que no sea su bienestar, lo hablo con Sirius y estuvieron de acuerdo.

4-Él es libre para tomar sus propias decisiones no debía dejarse manipular por nadie pues solo él sabe lo que necesita o quiere.

El primer día que regresó al colegió a todos les quedó claro que este Harry no era más el niño sumiso manipulable que tenía su mente clara.

Tocó para entrar al despachó ahí se encontraba McGonalgal, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Moody, Tonks.

-Mi muchacho siéntete-este así lo hizo se sentó junto a su padrino.

-Harry sabemos que te sientes culpable por lo Cedric-.

-No-.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron todos.

-Al principio me sentí que era mi culpa pero después me di cuenta que nunca fue mi culpa la culpa es del ministerio, por hacer el torneo sabiendo lo peligroso que es, del director por no verificar la copa al ponerla al centro del laberinto por mucha confianza que le tuviera a los maestros era su obligación asegurarse que era segura-dijo sin temor o culpa.

Estaban impresionados nunca había reaccionado tan analítico.

-Harry lo que vamos hacer para...-fue interrumpido.

-Mi seguridad es como la de todos en esta guerra con voldemort, es única y exclusivamente entre usted director el ministerio y él mi participación en esto término cuando un bebé de año y medió lo derrotó al mago más poderoso dejando no solo en ridículo al él, si no al ministerio y la orden que no fue capaz de vencerlo-.

-Harry creó que no entiendes hay una profecía-El que no entiende es usted no soy su marioneta a la que puede seguir juagando con ella si basan su existencia en una absurda profecía que hizo alguien con algún fin no es mi problema eso demuestra la forma de pensar tan mediocre de los magos yo por mi parte termine con esto así como se lo hice saber al ministerio y voldemort-¡QUE!-gritaron todos.

-No me digas que fuiste tan tonto de escribirle-En realidad señor Moody mi vida y decisiones las tomó yo su opinión o cualquier otra no me interesa siempre he visto por mi durante toda mi vida y seguirá siendo igual no tengo su apoyó soy tratado como un niño cuándo les conviene pero para enfrentar el peligro no lo soy verdad director-se levantó salió del despachó.

Todos lo vieron salir muchos con sentimientos encontrados-Remus habla con él-Que quiere que le diga Albus que no es cierto lo que dijo que así lo tratas que te pidió que lo sacarás de con los muggles y te negaste que lo ibas a proteger y cada año corre peligro.

El ojiverde sabía que nada bueno saldría de este castigó que fue por culpa de Neville al estallar su caldero lo castigó también y solo él estaría con él temible profesor las miradas que recibía de este eran muy diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrado no sabía que le esperaba a la hora del castigó casi acababa mientras acomodaba unos pergaminos en el escritorio atrás del sintió una presencia volteó encontrándose con esa mirada negra se fue acercando hasta dejarlo casi acostado en el escritorio los dedos delgados de su profesor desabotonaron uno a uno con maestría hasta dejar expuesta la piel de su torso las piernas de éste quedaron a cada lado de la cadera del mayor que con un movimiento suave roso su ingle con la del menor que los hizo gemir.

-Profesor porque hace esto-No es obvio Harry-ahora sí el ojiverde no entendía nada la voz tan suave y aterciopelada de su profesor no la había escuchado nunca acaso lo está seduciendo pero no se supone lo odia necesitaba un poco de espació para pensar las manos y los labios del profesor no lo dejaban el calor que se extiende por su cuerpo no es normal.

-Vaya Severus-los dos morenos voltearon el menor aprovechó para separarse ni siquiera se cerró la camisa lo que necesitaba era salir de ahí apenas tocó la puerta y callo de sentón.

-¡Pero que rayos!-se quejó un hechizó bloqueó la salida se levantó rápido.

-Así que sacando ventaja viejo amigo-Somos slytherin Lucius-.

-Mejor me voy-murmuro el ojiverde.

-Eso no va a poder ser ya que eres nuestro invitado especial-el rubio se acercó pasando sus delgados y pálidos dedos sobre la piel expuesta del menor-Delicioso-enroscó sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca lo atrajo para besarlo mientras Severus se apodero de uno de los pezones haciéndolo gemir en la boca del rubio guiaron al menor a la habitación del pocionista sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo lo acomodaron hincado en medió de la cama el rubio atrás y el ojinegro adelanté las ropas desaparecieron.

El rubio besaba su boca el cuello y los hombros, el ojinegro le besaba el torso al llegar a su meta engulló el miembro de Harry haciendo gemir sorprendido el placer y lo cercano al orgasmo no se daba cuenta que Lucius lo preparaba para recibirlo al llegar grito complacido Severus saboreo la dulce semilla del ojiverde lo tomó de la cintura y despacio lo levanto para que Lucius entrará lo hizo suave aunque el ojiverde seguí post orgasmo no quería lastimarlo se movió lento después de las primeras pequeños gemidos salieron de la boca de Harry lo que le indico el ir más rápido el pocionista mientras chupaba y mordía los pezones el torso.

El ojigris sabía que no duraría mucho su amante para llegar la tensión de su cuerpo sin contar que su miembro estaba apretándose cada vez más en la cálida estreches del ojiverde un gritó de éxtasis salió de la garganta del menor.

Unos minutos después el rubio y el moreno mayor intercambiaron posiciones aprovechando la lubricación del rubio el ojinegro entró en la calidez de Harry Lucius probaba los pezones del chico su piel con ese matiz dorado la hacía demasiado tentador el moreno mayor envestía el cuerpo del menor con cuidado pero apasionado al estallar el menor el rubio succiono su miembro para quitar su esencia.

Lo acomodaron en medio de los dos ya limpio y vestido con un pijama negro de seda.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó un poco desorientado recordó él castigó y lo que siguió después bajo la mirada para encontrarse envuelto en dos cuerpos despacio se desenredo de ellos tomo sus pantalones trato de no gemir su trasero le dolía ya que hasta hace unas horas él había sido virgen, se puso los zapatos se sentía triunfal solo tenía que salir sin hacer ruido y fingir que nada paso, casi lo logra.

-Vaya parece que nuestro león despertó-el ojiverde maldijo mentalmente eso no quería enfrentarlos prefería hacer una graciosa huida pero ya no pudo reunió su valor.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el ojiverde.

-Por qué así lo queríamos-el moreno mayor se pellizco la nariz sabía que esa no era una respuesta apropiada para el gry el rubio se dio cuenta pronto al ser fulminado por esos bellos ojos.

Harry tomo su túnica se la puso encima tomo su camisa la guardo en su bolsillo y salió como como una tromba del lugar azotando la puerta.

-Dejándome el camino libre viejo amigo-la mirada de hielo que recibió le dijo todo.

-Nos vemos pronto Severus-Lo se amigó-el ojinegro sabía que su amigo no tardaría en volver los dos están muy interesados en el pequeño león que empezó asacar sus garras este año el no confiaba en los amigos de su pequeño había leído sus intenciones y no le gustaron para nada pero ahora él tenía la ventaja usaría su clase para eso le enseñaría a su gry lo que son lo slytherin en realidad y tenía al estudiante perfecto él sabía que los jefes de las otras casa no se interesan en todos sus estudiantes para el si le importaban más porque su familias no son los mejores en cuanto a cariño.

La clase de pociones inicio hizo lo que había pensado lo emparejo con Theodore Nott este sly está interesado en un gry y sabe que la amistad que inicie con su león le ayudara a conocer mejor a sus serpientes además no es prudente acercarse a él es muy pronto y su temperamental gry lo asesinaría después de lo ocurrido en sus habitaciones.

Harry comenzó la clase de pociones con cambio de compañero esto no le extrañaba ya que es muy normal que el profesor los cambie de lugar solo por molestarlos, le toco con una serpiente que por suerte no lo molesto ni trato de sabotearlo aunque tenía otra cosa en la cabeza a un principio se enojó de que Lucius dijera eso de que ellos querían después en la tranquilidad de su cama pudo reflexionar que los slytherin piensan y actúan diferente entendió lo que quiso decir el rubio que los dos lo desean pero tiene que asimilarlo todavía no está listo para aceptarlos en una relación.

La semana paso sin contratiempos el inicio de la siguiente trajo un cambio positivo.

-Oye Potter-Dime Nott-Me ayudarías a conquistar a Neville-al moreno casi se le caí la sangre de dragón-Hablaremos al terminar la clase-el ojiazul acepto.

En el pasillo uno frente al otro-¿Que deseas con Nev? el es mi amigo y no quiero que lo lastimes-.

-Lo amo desde que lo conocí en el callejo Diagon el día que fui a comprar mis cosas para el primer año del colegio-el gry suspiro.

-Esta bien te ayudo pero si lo lastimas-Ya se me golpearas-dijo este conociendo el temperamento de los gry.

-Oh no mejor que eso te castrare-se dio la vuelta y se fue una sombra salió de la puerta mientras veía a los dos jóvenes irse Severus sabía que ellos se ayudarían.

La nueva amistad con Theo le cayó muy bien al moreno pues los dos respetaban sus espacios un día Harry llevo a Nev a estudiar con ellos lo dejo iniciar con herbologia pues sabe que es su materia favorita y así romperían el hielo.

Los días pasaron y ya era común ver a los dos gry con el sly para todos lados Theo empezó a conocer a su león él es inteligente aunque demasiado tímido cosa que le gusto lo único que al sly le molestaba era que el chico Seamus siempre se burlaba por su timidez.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que los gry y el sly se reunían en todas partes el sábado el ojiverde fue a visitar a Hagrid platico y comió con él ya que hoy se encontraban en una cita Theo y Nev, regresaba al castillo al anochecer en el pasillo para tomar asía su torre sintió un jalado del brazo quedando pegado a una de la columnas la profunda mirada de ojos negros lo estremeció el beso fue intenso.

El deseaba sentir esos labios después de regresar a su torre y calmarse su mente slytherin analítica le hizo entender que al decir queríamos quiso decir que lo deseaban y pensaban a llegar algo más que una noche pero se mantuvo lejos todavía no sentía preparado para aceptar esa relación con dos posesivas y lujurias serpientes.

Lo llevo a su habitación los besos subieron de intensidad lo mordió lamio cada pedazo de ese tentador cuerpo el pocionista no se imaginó cuanto podría desear al hijo de su némesis pero él es tan diferente a su padre tan leal hermoso inteligente sobre todo astuto muy cautivador Severus lo supo en el momento en que lo vio a los ojos el día de la selección había más en esa mirada verde esmeralda.

Desnudo en su cama mordió los pequeños pezones del ojiverde gemía y se retorcía de placer mientras las manos vagaban por todo su cuerpo torturando su pezón acaricia su creciente erección la cual fue engullida completamente por el sly que la disfrutaba cual dulce Harry abrumado por las atenciones del profesor disfrutaba el ser devorado la tensión de su cuerpo le indicaron que su pequeño no tardaría en darle su recompensa y así fue no desperdicio ni una gota lo preparo para que lo recibiera las envestidas hacían gritar al gry aunque le costara aceptarlo Severus es un gran amante y sabe cómo llevarlo a la locura ya que no lo soltó en toda la noche.

El domingo su serpiente lo consintió dejándolo dormir hasta tarde pues sabía que estaba cansado el pocionista también pero se tomó una de sus pociones y recupero la fuerza pero a su león no se la dio para tenerlo dormido en su cama todo el día aunque esto no lo sabía Harry Severus aprovecharía su ventaja antes de que apareciera su rubio amigo ya que los dos habían decidido tener al moreno él es fuerte inteligente pero también muy noble e inocente en muchas cosas y ellos por supuesto no permitirían que nadie se los quitara.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron tranquilas al salir de clase de pociones el profesor siempre le robaba su beso del día y tenían sus encuentros cuando lo castigaba no mucho para que no hubiera sospechas.

Fiel a su palabra el rubio regreso le había costado casi mes y medio para lograrlo pero ahora estaría todo el resto del año en el colegio con el pretexto de seguir el proceso de los jóvenes por sus últimos resultados nada satisfactorios para una gran escuela como lo es Hogwarts muchos se sorprendieron de las medidas pero los dos morenos sabían que al rubio le gustaba hacer las cosas en grande.

No habían pasado ni cuatro horas de que llego al castillo y Lucius ya tenia a Harry en su cama disfrutando su cuerpo lo había prácticamente secuestrado cuando lo vio en el pasillo caminando solo el estar mas de un mes sin tocar ese tentador cuerpo fue demasiado recuperaría el tiempo perdido.

Ahora Harry no sabía si fue una buena decisión al aceptar a dos hombres pocesivos y lujuriosos.

Los meses habían pasado una rutina se produjo entre los tres siempre al salir de pociones es besado por su profesor y el rubio mayor lo besa ccuando lo encuentra solo en los pasilos y los sabados después de acabar de entrenar es raptado por los mayores para su secion semanal de sexo pues no pueden más ya que levanatarian sospechas dejándolo salir hasta la tarde del domingo.

Todos los que tratan de coquetear con el ojiverde extrañamente terminan en la enfermería por algo que les cayo mal o una maldición ese rumor se extendió evitando coquetearle unos dicen que es una maldición otros que alguien no quiere que se acerquen a el y por supuesto Harry ni enterado.

Por otro lado tanto Severus como Lucius recopilan todos los datos de su Lord para destruirlo antes que se acerque a su león no van a permitir que le toque un pelo.

Sus investigaciones dieron frutos al ser los dos del círculo cercano sabían lo que intentaba el Lord pero nunca imagino el señor oscuro que sus más leales seguidores lo hubieran traicionado por una cara bonita y menos si esta es de su archirrival Snape creo una poción para poder disolver el cuerpo de Voldemort así como la serpiente los horocrux no fueron problema pues los encontraron fácil y los quemaron así que la guerra termino el de Harry lo eliminaron cuando dejaron car una gota de veneno de basilisco directo en la cicatriz la cual desapareció junto con el alma del mago oscuro.

Han pasado más de cinco años Draco Malfoy ya ha perdido la esperanza de volver a ver a su padre el cual desaprecio después de la muerte de Voldemort con tal de animarlo tanto Theo como Neville junto con Blaise llevan al sly a un antro muy exclusivo en Ibiza ya que están de vacaciones y luna de miel de Theo y Nev el lugar es muy elegante ameno sentados en su mesa en la parte alta ven el lugar sin ningún problema unas dos horas después oyeron exclamaciones el host se en cargo con sus órdenes.

-Oye pero porque tanto alboroto-el chico sonrió-Los dueños llegaron no tardaran en bailar deben verlos para que entiendan-ellos solo se extrañaron la musica sensual (es la canción de bailando de Enrique Iglesias la cual al oírla se me ocurrió esta historia)se oía en el lugar al centro de la pista medio iluminado un joven empieza a moverse pero no se ve su rostro ya que es tapado por un hombre más alto musculoso que lo envuelve de la cintura moviendo las caderas en forma tan sexy que nadie del lugar puede quitarles las vista de encima la cadencia de sus movimientos la danza sensual los suaves roses sin ser grotescos o vulgares el hombre gira al joven la luz ilumina su rostro los sly y el gry contienen el aliento es una belleza tallada por los dioses cuando paso de ser el cuatro ojos a ser el ardiente moreno no es otro que Harry "sexy" Potter mueve su cuerpo como si fuera una serpiente que envuelve a su presa besando al hombre de largo cabello negro muchos jadeos se oyen la sensualidad esta a flor de piel la musica termina pero inicia otra canción igual de sensual el hombre de cabello negro se aleja al ser sustituido por un hombre de largo cabello rubio aunque por las luces no se puede precisar el tono del rubio, este baile es mas sensual ya que el rubio no deja de acariciar su estrechas caderas se nota más la pocesividad asia el joven.

En la mesa de los jóvenes ingleses el shock es todavía imperante quien se imaginaria que el ingenuo y santurrón de Potter podía ser tan condenada mente sexy teniendo a dos hombre a sus pies bailandoles como si hicieran el amor en la pista de baile ya un poco recuperados.

-Nev cielo tu conocías esa faceta de Harry-pregunto su esposo.

-No nunca me imágenes que sería así-.

-Bueno no se ustedes pero yo tengo curiosidad por saber quien es son esos hombres-dijo el italiano.

¿Y quién no? el hombre de pelo negro traía unos pantalones de mezclilla negra pegado dejando ver sus musculosas piernas con una camisa azul electrica el rubio unos pantalones blancos igual pegados y una camisa negra vieron en la pista como el moreno menor traía unos pantalones azules marino con una camisa morado oscuro contrastando con su piel blanca empezó a moverse solo en la pista, el moreno mayor lo rodeo los jóvenes jadearon el guapo hombre es Severus Snape se ve tan diferente su piel cremosa su largo cabello brillante sus facciones se ven tan sexys nada que ver con su antiguo profesor, el baile siguió el profesor empezó a besar al ojiverde Neville se dejo caer en la silla de la impresión su mejor amigo con él más malvado profesor de la historia del colegio.

El rubio mayor toco por la espalda al profesor metió sus manos por su cabello para separarlo del otro y besarlo se separo camino rodeándolo para quedar de frente al moreno mayor bajo la cabeza beso al pequeño solo oyeron el ruido sordo de un cuerpo caer yacía en el suelo Draco al ver a su padre vestido tan diferente besando a su padrino y luego a sexy Potter su mentó no resistió se desmayo.

-No quisiera estar en su lugar-suspiro el italiano si el todavía estaba procesando lo visto como diablos hizo Harry para terminar con dos hombres tan peligrosos y sexys sobre todo que hacen aquí tan alejados de todos una vez que reanimaron a su amigo se levantaron para ir asia los tres hombres su mesa es la más alejada el ex príncipe iba furioso.

Ya frente a ellos.

-Me pueden explicar que hacen-casi grito su padre como su padrino levantaron la ceja.

-Pues veras hijo tomo una bebida con Harry y Severus-entre cerro los ojos.

-Muy gracioso padre contesta-.

-Yo creo-hablo el ojiverde-Deberiamos hablar en otro lado-sus acompañantes asintieron salieron por el balcón donde había unas escaleras que dan a la playa los otros los siguieron un cinco minutos caminando llegaron al frente de una enorme casa de playa con hamacas camastros la piscina iluminada se veía tan cálido subieron se acomodaron en el gran desayunador frente a ellos la vista de la playa con las lamparas iluminando un camino al mar los elfos les trajeron unas bebidas y refrigerios.

-Ahora padre por que desapareciere sin decir nada-pregunto frustrado.

-Es por mi Draco-espero a que hablara el ojiverde.

-Nuestra relación inicio en mi quinto año como se darán cuenta nadie aparte de Sirius y Remus sabían-.

-Les dijiste me sorprendes Potter-dijo el rubio menor.

-En realidad nos sorprendieron pero eso no importa el hecho es que después de matar a Voldemort no teníamos a que quedarnos así que nos fuimos eramos libres Lucius y Severus del cara de serpiente yo de salvar al mundo mágico y quedarme a escuchar que tenia que se auror casame con un insulsa bruja no gracias así que decidimos iniciar de nuevo lejos de todos compramos esta hermosa casa le hicimos mejoras pusimos el antro Sirius y Remus manejan mis asientos nos vemos seguido-.

-Padre por que no me dijiste-Hijo te conozco se que no hubieras reaccionado bien a mi relación con Harry además también esta Severus teníamos que darnos tiempo tu tenias que vivir sin mi sombra ya sin tu madre amargandonos la vida quería dejarte vivir un poco más libre ya que en unos meses no podrás-.

-¿Como que no podré?-pregunto intrigado.

-Harry esta embarazado por eso esta noche fuimos a celebrar-.

El castaño se levanto a felicitar a su amigo que tanto lo ayudó ahora él es feliz como lo es con Theo.

La hermosa mañana en la orilla en la playa el rublo menor ve el amanecer el encuentro con su padre lo hizo sentir contento a un que la noticia de que podría tener un hermano lo tenía un poco sacudido.

-Piensas mucho mi pequeño dragón nadie te va a remplazar eres mi primogénito-levanto la vista su padre con un pantalones de chándal una playera de algodón y caminando sin zapatos en la arena.

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi padre?-soltó una gran carcajada.

-Solo aprendí a disfrutar la vida hijo, la vida con Harry es tan diferente llena de matices-Eso veo-se sentaron a ver el horizonte.

Los meses pasaron Draco pudo ver como el cruel y estricto Lucius Malfoy prácticamente ya no existía ni el amargado padrino ahora havía dos hombres llenos de vida que cuidan de el y su futuro hermanito hace dos días nació es hermoso cabello rubio ojos verdes como los de Harry sin olvidar de su otro hermanito el hijo de su padrino es igualito a su papa solo tiene el cabello lacio de su padrino los ojos de Harry solo que con gran alo negro y su carácter imponente la convivencia con ellos ha sido interesante entiende por que se alejaron de todo puede salir a caminar sin que te acosen es tan raro pero placentero, Blaise se mudo a la mansión Black ya que ahora vive con su tío Sirius se sorprendió al saber que su amigo siempre estuvo enamorado del oscuro hombre al conocerlo se propuso conquistarlo claro con ayuda de su ahijado.

El no de quedaba atrás ya que al ver de nuevo al profesor Lupin en traje de baño saco a flote el alumno enamorado de su profesor estuvo babeando varios días hasta que el hombre se apiado de él, en la noche se acostumbro a meterse a nadar en la piscina eso lo relajaba un cuerpo fuerte y duro lo abrazo por la espalda volteo a ver quien era se sonrojo al verse en brazos de su sueño.

-Tienes que saber que no habrá vuelta atras si inicias esto no puedes arrepentirte-se pego más esa sensación era tan nueva y embriagante solo siguió sus instintos por primera vez en su vida junto sus labios se perdió en ellos no supo de él más.

Ahora varios meses después esta unido a su amado Remus con dos meses de embarazo es más feliz que nunca agradece a Harry claro que nunca se lo dirá no seria un buen sly si lo hiciera.

Todavía se pregunta cómo San Potter pudo terminar con su padre y padrino era divertido pensar como siendo dos perfectos slytherin el más gryffindor de todos los tiene enredados de su dedo meñique todavía oye quejarse a su tío Sirius de como su ahijado bebe termino enredado entre dos serpientes ese el mayor misterio de todos talvez nunca sepa como paso solo puede ser feliz por lo que tiene gracias a eso.

Fin.


End file.
